Nessie and Jacob's First Date
by mynameisirrelevant
Summary: Renesmee's thoughts about Jacob before and during their date.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

(Nessie POV)

Tonight is the night I've been waiting for for the past two weeks. I'm going to the movies with Jacob. Sure, we've gone to the movies together before, but my overprotective dad has always come. Now that I am physically and mentally eighteen, he gave Jake and I permission to go out on an actual date.

Jake told me that he imprinted on me when I was really young. He told me that he would be my husband when we were older, but for then he would just be my best friend if I wanted him to be. I grew up with him as my playmate. He always let me ride on his back when we played horsey. When I had nightmares, he would hold me close to him and comfort me, murmuring that it was only a dream and that I was safe because he was there. When I was thirteen and my first boyfriend broke my heart, Jake was there to hold me. I remember that night. I came home and ran up the stairs to my room, flopped down on my bed and cried. Before long Jake came to my room and asked me what happened. I told him everything and he just sat and listened as I talked in between sobs. After I had finished telling him about my night, he lay down with me and rubbed my back until I was asleep. That was the night I realized I had feelings for Jake.

I've liked Jacob for years. I probably even love him. As cliché as this sounds, my life revolves around him. For some reason he seems to think I am actually worth dating. Jake looks at me like I hung the moon or something. I mean, I'm fairly pretty, smart and sweet, but besides the fact that I am one of two half human-half vampires on the planet, there's really nothing special about me.

It is eight o'clock when the doorbell rings and I jump. I walk downstairs at vampire speed and open the door. Jake stands in the doorway in a navy blue shirt and jeans. He looks so hot I almost start drooling on the spot. He catches me ogling and clears his throat. I snap back into reality and smile at him.

"Hey, Jake!" I say, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, you look beautiful" he says.

I blush. "So are you ready?" I ask shyly.

"I've been waiting for this for seven years, Ness. I was born ready" he replies.

We walk out to his Rabbit. When we get there, he opens the passenger door for me. He's always the gentleman. When he is seated and we are driving, he looks at me.

"Ness, I know we planned on going to the movies, but what do you think about just driving around together or something. I want this to be special and the movies as a first date is so unoriginal." He spills.

"Actually, that sounds great" I smile at him.

After driving for about ten minutes in silence, he pulls over on the side of the road near a path. When I notice this, I start to worry. What is he going to do? Is he going to kidnap me? Is he going to force me to have sex with him? Jake wouldn't do that, would he? I know I have strong feelings for him, but I am not ready for us to get that physical quite yet. As I am contemplating what he might and might not do, I start hyperventilating, and he notices the look of worry on my face.

"Baby, it's okay. Do you think I'm going to take advantage of you? Because I'm not- I care about you too much to do that" he pauses. "I want to say more, but I'll explain when we get father in. I drove us here because this path leads to a small field. I thought we could go sit down there and just be together" he soothes.

"Oh, gosh Jake, I'm sorry I just…"

"Hey, it's alright" he says before I get the chance to finish. "Let's walk to the field and we can talk there, okay?" he says, and I nod. He gets out and walks around to open up my door as I am collecting myself. He takes my hand, gently pulling me out of the car. He puts him arm around my waist and we walk down the path. We reach the field and sit down. It is so serene and quiet that I can hear our slow breathing.

Jake, who still has his arm around me, says, "Nessie, baby, I care about you so much. I hate when you're not with me. I am only truly happy when you are with me. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. I know this is only our first date, but I have feelings for you and I'm pretty sure you have them for me too. We've known each other your whole life" he says. I look at him and see that his eyes are full or tenderness and care. "Renesmee, I love you" he tells me.

I smile and lean towards him, and as our lips brush against one another he wraps his free arm around me and draws me closer to him. I deepen the kiss, but we are soon forced to break away from each other for air.

I take a breath. "Jake, I love you too. So much." I kiss him again and wrap my arms around him as we continue to make out. After several minutes, we stop and lie down on the grass. I lay my head on his chest.

"Jake, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being in my life" I say, and we kiss once more before I lay back down in his arms.

Author's note: This will remain a one-shot unless I get feedback saying to make it a series. Reviews and flames ( if you have them) are appreciated. Thanks

-mynameisirrelevant


End file.
